It is planned to continue to study the effects of caloric restriction, with and without ketosis on the capacity for high intensity and endurance exercise. Endocrine response, metabolic substrates and their uptake by muscle, and muscle glycogen will be measured. It is planned to study the diurnal patterns of plasma concentration of various hormones and metabolic substrates in normals and patients with obesity, hypertension and impaired carbohydrate metabolism who do not meet the diagnostic criteria for Cushing's disease. The effect of morning vs evening feeding will be noted. Studies will be continued on the effect of cold on adipocyte proliferation in the rat, and of the effect of hyperplasia on the subsequent regulation of the adipose tissue mass. To continue studies of the effect of the protein-sparing modified fast using biologically complete protein on the course of diabetes, hypertension and hyperlipidemia in overweight patients.